Friends 'till the end
by Littlfluffydino13
Summary: Littlfluffydino13 is the newest member of Dutch van der Linde's gang and is best friends with Arthur Morgan. But, while the gang is robbing a train, Dino gets shot, causing Arthur to shut the world out.
1. Dutch's plan

While the morning sun started to rise, Arthur Morgan, second in command of the gang (also known as "the errand boy") was walking around the outskirts of the camp, holding a gun. It was his job to make sure that no one, but the gang members, are aloud in camp. He heard his best friend, Littlfluffydino13, walk up behind him. "What is it, Dino?" he asked. "Aww man!" She gave her friend a playful shove. "You know Art, your getting harder to scare everyday. What's gotten into you?". When you have a friend who is a dinosaur, your gonna get used to being scared every 10 minutes, Arthur thought. Dino rolled her eyes and went back into camp.

Dino was out riding her horse, Snow flower, through the valley. She didn't understand why Arthur was so busy all the time. "Well, of course Arthur has to do his shift to watch for intruders, but... I don't know" she said to herself. Just then, one of the gang members, Javier Escuella to be exact, rode up to the dinosaur. "Dino" he said, holding the rains of his horse. "Dutch wants us all back to camp as soon as possible. Him and Hosea have been working on a plan. Come on, amigo". The two rode back to camp. When they got back, Dutch went straight to Littlfluffydino13 and Javier. "Javier, Dino, I was just in my tent and I think I have a plan" he told them. John and Arthur joined them. "What is it, boss?" John asked. "Tomorrow, we are going to rob a train". As soon as the words escaped Dutch's mouth, Arthur choked on his coffee and quickly spit it out. "What!? Dutch, there's gotta be some other time. Not tomorrow. I think-" he got cut off. "Arthur, leave the thinking to me" Dutch told him. Dino got off Snow flower, tied her to a tree and went to her tent. Arthur went to his.


	2. Too hard to say goodbye

Sadie was on a ridge scouting for the train, the rest of the gang was down below, hiding among the rocks, trees and bushes. Dino got her gun ready. Sadie ran to the rest of them. "The train is coming". "Everyone, get ready" Arthur ordered. The train rolled through the trees along the tracks. Everyone got on their horses and chased the train. Arthur shot at driver but the train didn't stop. Bill Williamson was up ahead with dynamite. He lit the fuse and ran for the rocks. The dynamite exploded, blowing up the tracks and the train slowly rolled to a stop. "John, Javier, and Charles, get in there, rob everything and everyone" Dutch ordered. The men did as they were told. Dino kept her eyes open and her gun close to her. She could hear the men in the train, yelling at people to hand over their money and belongings. After they were done, Dutch went to the back of the train. But before he could climb on, gun shots fired at them. "Gosh darn it!" he yelled. Littlfluffydino13 grabbed a bag of money from Arthur and put it in the saddle bag on the back of Snow flower. Everyone else hopped on their horses and ran away. It wasn't too long before they came to a small cliff. "We gotta get outta here!" Micah yelled. Suddenly, Arthur heard a loud scream. He turned around and his eyes widened. Dino went tumbling down the cliff and hit her head on on the hard ground. "DINO!" Arthur ran to the bottom and stopped dead in his tracks. Dino lay on the ground, motionless. Arthur quickly grabbed the dinosaur and pulled her close. "Dino?" He asked. She didn't answer. "DINO?". The gang rushed past him into the forest. "Arthur, come on! Ain't nothing we can do for her now," John told him. Arthur picked up Dino's hat and followed the gang.


	3. Never ending memories

Arthur couldn't get the young dinosaur out of his mind. He tried walking, but he remembered all the fun they used to have trying to see who could get to the other side of the river first. Arthur tried riding his horse, Lighting bolt, through the canyon, but he remembered Littlfluffydino13 loved doing that. He also tried fishing, but still, Dino used to love reading a book while he was fishing. Arthur slapped himself, then closed his eyes. Her scream... the blood... the memories... "It's my fault. It's my...fault". Marry-Beth walked to Arthur. "You okay? You seemed down the last few weeks. Is it about Din-"

"Don't say her name". Arthur closed his eyes tighter. "She's... she's..." he sighed heavily, then walked out of his tent.

Later that day, Dutch asked Arthur if he wanted to go rob the Valentine bank. Arthur shook his head. "No thanks". Dutch looked at him. "Arthur, I've noticed you've been feeling a little down. What's troubling you?" he asked. Arthur answered "Dino...". Dutch noticed that Arthur was holding Littlfluffydino13's pink bow in his right hand, and her brown hat in the other. Dutch sighed and walked away.

Night began to fall and Arthur still hasn't moved from the dock. "How long is he gonna stay like that?" Tilly asked. "He hasn't eaten, hasn't slept. Heck, he didn't even feel like robbing the bank" John answered. He didn't want to do this, but Arthur left him no choice. John, bill and Javier walked to him and started dancing. "Hey!" They said at the end of the song as they posed. Arthur just looked away. Bill frowned. Arthur looked up and saw geese flying south to Mexico. "Homesick, Javier? You ever think about going back?" he asked his brother. Javier laughed, "And leave my familia? No way, hermano." Lightning bolt came up behind his master and playfully knocked Arthur's hat off. Arthur turned around and Lightning bolt laid down and put his head on Arthur's lap. "I think Lightning bolt likes you, Art" John said as he took a carrot from his pocket and gave it to Arthur's four-legged friend. The outlaw looked behind him at Snow flower. He got up, walked to the white horse and rubbed her muzzle. Snow flower patted her hoof on the ground, worried. Arthur looked into the horse's eyes. "I know, I miss her too" he told the animal.


	4. Reunited

The sun was starting to set over the horizon and the gang went to sleep. But, one stayed up; Arthur. He snuck past Bill's tent and got on Lighting bolt. Quietly, they left the camp. It was almost midnight and Arthur was getting tired. Lighting bolt kept waking until Arthur heard rustling in a nearby bush. The outlaw got off his horse and made his way to the bush. Suddenly he was pinned down by someone. A white claw was on his shoulder and the animal growled down at him. Arthur couldn't really get a good look at it, but he could tell that it was an animal. Then he gasped. "Dino?" He said in shock. Supprized to hear the name, the animal got off of him. "Is it really you?" "who are you?". "It's me, Arthur" the cowboy said. The dinosaur's face became a huge smile as the two friends hugged. "Wait till everyone finds out you've been alive all this time" Arthur looked at Littlfluffydino13. She smiled back. "Friends till the end."


End file.
